The invention relates to a press, particularly for metal working. The press has a press housing, and a press ram which can be moved backwards and forwards by means of two planetary gears. The planetary gears have two identical, coaxially arranged, fixed internal gear rims. Arranged in each of them is an external gear with a pitch diameter which is half the pitch circle of the internal gear. A guide for the press ram is provided on the press housing. A bearing disc is connected to the external gear with the bearing axis intersecting the contact point between the two pitch circles. The bearing disc is at least indirectly pivotable in the ram and with a driving gear positioned coaxially to the internal gear rim.
A known press of the above type has two juxtaposed, interconnected planetary gears between which is located a ram and which can be driven by means of a laterally positioned driving gear. For the purpose of the joint driving of the two planetary gears, a transmission gear is necessary. This takes up additional space and causes additional costs.